Cheaper by the Dozen Continued
by yougotrejected
Summary: Ok, this is the story Morgan and I have been working on that was on her account but since she is on hitus it will be on mine until she gets back.


**K/N: I know, I know we haven't updated in forever. Also most of you may have noticed that this is on my account, it will be on my account until Morgan's mom will let her back on. Anything to add Morgan?**

**M/N: Not really**

**Chapter: Whatever this one is**

"It's date night!" Noah squealed jumping into Buddy's arms. "It's been so long since our last one."

"Well, it's hard to find time with five kids running around." He said picking her up and spinning her around.

"Phoenix is asleep as well as Saylor, and the triplets are in the play room with Marina. I'm so glad she is back from college." She giggled. "What shall we do?"

"Let's go out to eat and come back here for dessert." He said kissing her neck.

"You such a bad boy." Noah teased. Buddy let her down so they could get dressed. Thirty minutes passed and Buddy was dressed, yet again waiting on Noah.

"I made a reservation." He called into the bathroom.

"I'm coming." She said walking to the doorway. She had on a silky blue dress that flowed to her ankles, with a split that went to her hip. She had curled her hair and applied makeup.

"You look…hot" He said, wrapping her into a hug.

"And you look handsome." She said, sweetly. Buddy had on a black tux with a blue tie and black shoes. He had combed his unruly black hair down. "So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He said, grabbing her hand and walking out and down to the play room. "We're heading out." He said giving his kids a cheeky smile and a kiss on the head.

"Mommy, that dress really brings out your eye color." Inness said giving them a hug. Marina frowned at her son calling someone else mommy, but she did give him up for adoption. They soon left out the door and to the car. Buddy opened the car door for Noah then got in.

"Well, aren't you being a gentleman tonight." He laughed and gave her a peck on the lips before pulling out.

"I'm always a gentleman." She rolled her eyes playfully. They drove for a while until they reached their destination.

"Come on." He said getting out and helping her.

"Amoré, this place is supposed to be really fancy and really expensive." She said, "Can we afford this?"

"Of course we can." He said and looked into her worried eyes. "Trust me." She nodded and walked in holding his hand. He had got them a secluded room away from everyone, sure it cost extra but he wanted alone time with her.

'Married for eight years and she still has surprises.' Buddy thought as he sat across from her, looking at her. She had her menu up covering her face.

'I love him to pieces, but he spends money left and right.' Noah thought, looking over her menu at him. 'I love him.'

'I love her' He smiled. "I'm going to the bathroom." he said getting up.

"Ok." Noah said, as he left their waiter came by.

"Welcome, to Amoré. What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing all alone?" He said kissing her hand. "If I was off I would definitely keep you company."

"Thanks, but I have a husband." Noah said.

"I have a goldfish." He stated, kissing her hand more going up her arm.

"So."

"Oh, I thought we were talking about what's not important." He said moving his eyebrows, kissing up her arm.

"Sir, can you please let go of my arm?" She asked scouting further into the round booth in the middle of the small room.

Meanwhile

Buddy was talking to a man he knew from work. "What a coincidence to run into you here." His coworker said.

"It's date night." Buddy said, happily.

"Oh, how is that wife of yours and those young ones? Four of them, correct?"

"Five and maybe another soon if plans go good tonight if you know what I mean."

"Well, I have to get back to my wife and her family. See you at work tomorrow." Buddy nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Back with Noah.

The waiter was still kissing her up her arm and on her neck, pinning her down.

"I said stop it." Noah said, trying to push him back again, but before she could, the waiter was yanked back by the collar by Buddy, who gave him a big punch in the face.

His eyes were aglow with fire as he throw him against the wall. He walked over to him and picked him up by the neck pinning him against the wall. "Don't touch my wife like that again." Buddy took the moment to register his face, and when he did, a deep growl sounded from him, "I should kill you." He said putting his fist up and was about to punch but his arm was caught. He looked back to see Noah. She nodded 'no'.

"Lets just leave." She said pulling on his arm. He looked at the waiter in front of him for a second then sent him falling to the ground.

"Come on." He said putting an arm around her waist protectively.

"Were to now?" She asked once they got into their car.

"I don't know." He said, pulling out. "Where would you like to go my love?"

"Anywhere but here. I would settle for Dairy Queen." She said as a tear went down her check. Buddy slammed on the brakes, stopping the car instantly.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head no and was enveloped into his arms. She cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back and whisper in her ear. "It's ok. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I…I know, he ju…just scared me." She whispered into his shoulder.

"I know he did, but he didn't go that far. I am glad I got there when I did."

"H…He was p…putting his hands on me, moving them up my dress." She cried even harder.

"I should have killed him." He said under his breath but Noah still heard it.

"Drive me home, please, I need to take a shower. I feel yucky. Also no you could…not have killed him because you can't spend Christmas in jail." She said, buckling back up and drying away her tears. "That reminds me, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked changing the subject.

"You."

"Smooth, do you tell every girl that?" She asked, He laughed.

"Only the ones I love." She giggled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

When they got home Noah went straight to their room to take a shower.

Buddy made sure the door was closed before taking out his cell phone and walking into the four seasons room.

"Hello?" Came the familiar sound of Morgan's voice. Though it was laced with stress and sleeplessness.

"Hey sis." Buddy replied back, sighing.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" she asked her little brother.

"He's back." Buddy said icily.

"Who's back?"

"Him." he said in a darker tone.

"Who's him?" she asked.

"You know who." Buddy replied.

"Not really Buddy...who? Voldemort, Moody, Merlin, Jesus?" she asked.

Buddy seemed to not sense Morgan's sarcasm for he continued, "He made a move on Noah." he said, which grabbed Morgan's attention.

Buddy could hear the phone hitting the wood flooring.

"Morgan?" he asked unsure.

He heard the phone being picked up from the ground and Morgan's small whisper. "What?" she asked.

"He made a-" Buddy started off but was cut off by Morgan.

"I heard that part! I meant what by what is he doing here and not in jail!" she practically shouted.

"I don't know! Morgan, I almost murdered him...again, when I saw him." Buddy explained, sitting on a wooden rocking chair, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and continued talking. "That's why I called you. You work with the FBI, I thought that you could pull up his file and see what the hell he is doing out of jail." he said.

"Well lucky for us, I'm at work still, new case came in earlier." she explained as Buddy heard the typing of keys.

"Here we go." Morgan said, "The fuck!" she shouted, making Buddy move the phone from his ear. "HE NEVER SERVED THE TIME!" she yelled.

"What! Why?" Buddy asked as Morgan scrolled down the webpage. "Well it looks like daddy here was a big time judge and acquitted him of all charges." she said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT!" Buddy shouted, shooting up from his seat.

"Yea." Morgan said, she was about to say something else but Buddy heard someone talking and her responding, "Bud, I have to go, I have evidence that needs to be examined." she said.

"Okay, thanks." Buddy said.

"Love ya, bro." she said after a moment.

"Love ya too, sis." Buddy replied before hanging up.

"Who was on the phone?" Noah asked appearing in the doorway, in her robe. Buddy looked up at her, got up and hugged her.

"It was Morgan."

"Oh, well…are you still in the mood for desert?" She asked in his ear. She felt him nod on her shoulder. "Good, because I am." She said as he started kissing her.

**K/N: Yay! We finally updated! I know it took forever but at least we did, right Morgan? **

**M/N: Yes, yes it did ! So, can anyone guess who this guy is? If you guess correctly you will win a trip to Pigfarts! Hahaha, just kidding, we don't have a rocket ship. Um, you will have bragging rights at knowing who it was? So please review!**

**K/N: Do what she said.**


End file.
